Por las pantuflas de Merlín
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: Lily anda desesperada por Hogwarts y maldice de forma un tanto extraña. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Obviamente este mundo no es mío, etc, etc. Que haría yo aquí escribiendo para la red si fuera la forrada J.. Aún más obvio, no tengo ningún objetivo de lucro, porque de todas formas ¿quien pagaría por leer un One-shot/ locurón como este? **

**_Por las Pantuflas de Merlín:_**

Tras releer diez veces la misma frase sin ningún signo de mejoría en su entendimiento de ésta, Lily Evans apoyó su roja cabeza en la mano que antes había sujetado sus apuntes. "¡Mierda! ¡Que asco de estudios!"- pensaba con claras señales de desesperación. Si no hubiera sido por el "maravilloso" James Potter, su último año estaría siendo como los anteriores: perfecto. Pero estaba claro que este chico nunca podía complacerla en nada y nunca había tenido el don de la oportunidad. Hacía ya un año,-¡Un año!-, que no le pedía salir. "Seguro que lo hace aposta"- reflexionó mientras mirada sus notas con exasperación. Claramente inoportuno, sí. Cuando ella no quería, venga y venga a pedirle citas, de mil maneras diferentes y en todos los idiomas reales o inventados, y ahora que daría lo que fuera por que la mirara, ni puto caso.

Giró la cabeza de lado a lado, queriendo espantar esos pensamientos de su cerebro, y volvió, resignadamente, a mirar el tema 7 de pociones, "Venenos y antídotos, nivel avanzado". No pudo evitar pensar en lo poco originales que eran los que elegían los títulos en los libros didácticos… ¡Oh, joder! Ya se había distraído otra vez. "Venga"-se animó mentalmente, golpeándose ligeramente los mofletes. Bueno, después de todo, Pociones era divertido: no debería costarle tanto aprenderse este tema. Ya lo había hecho con los seis anteriores.

Tras dos horas de estudio ininterrumpido,-¡Vaya milagro!-, había logrado memorizar todos los ingredientes, métodos de preparación, etc, de tooodas las pociones del tema 7 ("Venenos y antídotos, nivel avanzado"), y se sentía muy, muy orgullosa de sí misma. Pero el orgullo dejó paso a la decepción; todavía le quedaba redactar el trabajo de McGonnagall sobre la animagia y practicar los hechizos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¡Sí ya! Defensa contra el tiempo libre, más bien. Y encima no podría quedarse en la biblioteca, y tendría que buscarse un partenaire y un sitio donde no amenacen con matarte si haces ruido. ¡Que difícil es estudiar cuando es época de exámenes, tu relación con los demás alumnos de tu curso es nula y encima te empieza a gustar un tío justo cuando éste ha decidido poner fin a sus diarios intentos de enamorarte!

Bueno, con lo de "nula" exageraba un poco. Nula, nula, no era. Sólo era escasa y, en la mayoría de los casos, mala. El estrés y su poca predisposición a la vida social habían terminado por hacerla temible a ojos de los demás. Sobre todo el estrés: cada vez que alguien la miraba mientras estudiaba o le hablaba o cualquier cosa, se ponía a gritar como una histérica.¡Malditos estudios, maldito el séptimo año y malditas sus asignaturas! Pero sobretodo, ¡Maldito James " soy el hombre perfecto para ti" Potter!

Tenía que concentrarse, su futuro dependía de ello. Como no aprobara, se volvería tan loca como Dumbledore bailando "Cabaret" en el Gran Comedor. Es más probablemente harían un dúo cantando "Money". Ella sería Liza y él Joey. O al revés, que más da. Dios, quizá no estuviese loca hasta ese punto, pero el sólo hecho de haber imaginado esa escena demostraba que estaba muy lejos de estar cuerda.¡Estaba completamente chiflada!

Puestos a pensar, buscaría pareja y practicaría los hechizos ahora y después de la cena se pondría con el trabajo de la profesora del moño. Hizo crujir levemente los nudillos y el cuello, y se levantó de la silla, causando involuntariamente un gran estrépito, y atrayendo las miradas negras de todos los que la rodeaban.

-Perdón- dijo, con la seguridad de que no la iban a perdonar. Pero le daba igual.

Recogió lo más silenciosamente posible sus cosas, y echó a andar mochila al hombro

Se dirigió a su sala común, donde sabía que encontraría a su presa. Le observó hablando tranquilamente con un chico que, según creía recordar, era miembro del equipo de Quidditch. Se acercó sin un ruido y le llamó en un murmullo:

-Clark

Era un chaval con el que solía coincidir en la mayoría de las clases, pues este quería seguir su misma formación, la de auror. Era rubio, atlético y profunda e irremediablemente gay. Y también muy majo.

-Dime Lily- respondió él, bajándola de las nubes.

-¿Podrías ponerte conmigo para lo de defensa?- preguntó, con el mayor desparpajo del que era capaz.

-No, lo siento. Es que ya lo he hecho con Derek,-y señaló al chico de su izquierda- Perdona, pensé que lo harías con Lucie- prosiguió con una ligera mueca de culpabilidad.

-Eso pensaba yo también, pero se enfadó porque le dije que su cama, más que un elefante parecía una tortuga dada de vuelta y con las patas muy largas. Me respondió que no tengo gracia ni insultando -suspiró- Y tiene razón. Pero bueno tú no te preocupes, ya me busco yo a alguien.- Afirmó sonriéndole al rubio, que le devolvió afectuosamente la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para segui hablando con el chico que se llamaba Derek y jugaba al Quidditch.

Pero era consciente de que eso de buscarse a alguien no iba a ser tan fácil como se podría pensar por la seguridad con la que lo había anunciado. Y estaba en lo cierto. Después de cinco peticiones más, había concluido que todos o lo habían hecho ya o tenían con quien hacerlo.¡Mierda! Se sentó alicaída en el sillón más alejado del tumulto y se relajó ligeramente.

-¡Por las pantuflas de Merlín!- murmuró. Estaba cabreadísima con ella misma y con Lucie por no conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que no iba en serio.

Oyó una risa ronca y burlona a sus espaldas y se giró, ansiosa de saber quién sería el siguiente en ser el objeto de su ira.

-¿Qué?-siseó, con sus ojos verdes,-entrecerrados por el enfado-, fijos en el ganador de la rifa de ostias, el maldito y asquerosamente inoportuno James Potter. ¡Premio!

-¿Por las pantuflas de Merlín?- ironizó él, burlándose de ella- Ni las niñas de primero juran así, Evans.

-Como si las conocieras a todas, capullo-masculló, irritada y despreciativa- además, si lo prefieres, me cago en tu puta madre y te digo que te metas las varita por el culo, Potter- declaró, desafiante. Ella nunca hablaba así, sólo lo pensaba. Por Dios, ¡Era prefecta!

El frunció el ceño, y, después de unos segundos en esa postura, pareció no poder resistirlo más y empezó a reír con unas carcajadas sonoras. Pero no burlonas. Simplemente un delicioso ataque de risa tonta y sincera. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ladeadamente y esperó a que él se repusiera.

-Si quieres me pongo contigo- propuso el con desenvoltura- Remus y Sirius se ponen juntos, y ya sabes que Peter ya no da Defensa este año- explicó, haciéndole ver que era ella la que le hacía un favor. O al menos intentándolo.

-Oh, a la porra- respondió ella sin ningún entusiasmo y con expresión derrotada- venga vale, acepto.

Y sonrió de nuevo. Iba a ser muy difícil concentrarse si tenía que hechizarle a él, pero si no había otro remedio.

Tres horas y cuarto más tarde, no podía evitar estarle profundamente agradecida a Potter. No sólo había podido concentrarse perfectamente, lo cual había considerado el mayor mérito de todos, sino que además controlaba y efectuaba todos los hechizos de manera perfecta. Bendito Potter, menos mal que estaba ahí de vez en cuando, sin hacer el cazurro o intentarse ligar a alguna tía. Pensándolo bien, hacía tiempo que no le veía gastando bromas o coqueteando con nadie. Ojalá volviera a hacerlo con ella.

-Oye Potter…cállate- le dijo autoritariamente, viendo que se disponía a responder- Esto me va a costar mucho pero, gracias. He conseguido dominar los hechizos y pasármelo bien. Eres un hacha, James Potter- terminó, solemnemente, colocando su mano en el musculoso hombro del Gryffindor.

El río entre despreocupadamente y arrogantemente, pero no hizo ningún comentario idiota, para variar.

- De nada mujer, si yo también necesitaba practicarlos- mintió. Lily sabía perfectamente que él no necesitaba practicar.- Además, yo también me lo he pasado pipa- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Potter, has cambiado mucho en este último año, ¿no?- preguntó Lily, pensativamente.

-No te creas- negó con una sonrisa pilla, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran más. ¿O era ella, que no podía dejar de mirarlos?- Sólo he crecido un poco. Ya era hora, como tú solías decirme antes, cuando yo tenía la costumbre de pedirte salir todos los días.

-Mmm- murmuró ella.- Por cierto,¿ Porqué dejaste de hacerlo?- preguntó, mirando a otro lado, rehuyendo el cuerpo extraño a su lado, que desprendía más calor del que el suyo pudiera aguantar. Estaba roja como un tomate.

- Porque me di cuenta que nunca iba a conseguir conquistarte, y menos así- respondió él, al contrario, mirándola de frente y admirando lo bonitas que podían ser las pecas cuando su dueña estaba roja. Incluso más que cuando estaba normal.

- Eso no es verdad- susurró, bastante acalorada.

-¿ Cuál de las dos cosas?- preguntó él, y aunque le daba la espalda, podía interpretar su tono como algo entre esperanzado y desconfiado.

Y se giró, más roja que nunca, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, cogió su cara con las dos manos y la acercó a la suya dulcemente. Su primer beso, ese que no se acabaría nunca.

* * *

**Empalagoso, corto y poco ilustrativo, verdad? Sí lo admito, cada vez escribo peor... Pero porfa, algún review? Son beneficiosos para eliminar el colesterol y eso. Aunque sea para tirarme tomates :)**

**Sirop De Framboise.  
**


End file.
